samanthathehedgehogfandomcom-20200214-history
Confuzzled 2018
I went to Confuzzled 2018, 27/05/18, it was really fun but I feel like it could have been more fun. I went there with my fursuit, Diego Claw. I booked a hotel for two nights so I can arrive by morning rather than missing the fursuit parade as my home is too far from Birmingham to make it by morning. On the way there I had breakfast, courtesy of the hotel, at 07:30 but I had to be at the train station by 9:30 and I had to call an Uber as I had no cash for a taxi so I had trouble paying at first but I got it and called the Uber over. I arrived on time, got my pre-paid ticket and dashed to find the train platform I needed to be at but it turnde out that the trains were out of service and a replacement bus was there instead. I dashed to the bus, pulling along my suitcase with my fursuit in it. I got on the bus, waited for it to leave and waited AGES for it to arrive at the International Airport. Thankfully, there was a shuttle service, I didn't notice them but they noticed my thanks to my furry badge. XD He picked me up and took me to the hotel. Pre Con setup On the way there, he kept asking about my journey back, I kept saying that a taxi will be fine but because I said that I'm in a far hotel, he must have been concerned but I insisted that I can pay for a taxi. I was at the counter for ten minutes with staff worrying about my return journey. In the end, I asserted that a taxi with be sufficient. I left my suitcase with them so I didn't have to take it with me everywhere. Then I needed to get my Con badge. I asked someone at the front counter about it but it turns out they were for the hotel, not the convension so I had to ask some con goers about it and they kept pointing me in different directions! You should have known where you got the Con Badge from! They took me to a room but it turned out to be the wrong place! They then told me to go downstairs and THEN I find the right place! It was such a nightmare start! I got my programme and then planned what to go to. The Dealers Den was first. Doing stuff I thought that the Dealers Den would start at 10:30 but I got it wrong, that was the set up start so I wandered around to get familiar with the layout of the place. I didn't see many fursuiters since it's only the beginning of the day. I left the short queue, only to return to a MUCH longer one! It even had to go diagonally at one point to prevent blocking places to go. I joined the queue and then the doors opened. I walked around to look at the artwork for sale, there was a few really cool stuff, many things that would appeal to others and some really expensive stuff that no way I was buying and...some NSFW, I didn't want to see that trash but thankfully, they had to block the rude stuff on displays and keep it in books, I only once glanced at something rude but I quickly closed the book. I bought some things and talked to a badge maker. I told her that I'll think about the commission and come back later. I bought a Confuzzled neckerchief for Diego. After looking at the time, I realised that I was late for joining the parade so I got to my suitcase ASAP and got changed in a toilet stall but someone had curry diarrhoea and stunk out the toilets so I had to rush in a cramped space, as I needed to be in my underwear to get my under suit garments on. I took the suitcase back and put my bag inside so Diego wasn't wearing my bag. Parade We all gathered at the big hall to have our picture taken, I raised my hands with Snooky (the Enderman) in one so I can be seen in the photo. I joined the parade and followed everyone along the route. I waved at as many cameras as possible and even got Snooky to wave too. Sometimes, the person in front of me would jump out to the camera while I was waving, felt a bit mortified. After a long trot around the hotel, we finished in an empty room funny enough, I think that a few of us were pointed in the wrong direction but it was nice to be in an open space to chill. Spare time I stayed in my fursuit and wondered about the hotel to see what I can do. I recorded a video of me going outside, I was hoping that someone would want to talk to me but I don't think my fursuit was cool enough so I wandered to the fair ground area and see what they had. I went on a spinning ride I've never been on. I left my camera, plushie and bag with the attendant and went on the ride. It made my belly go funny and I screamed a lot at the start but then I got used to the feeling of my organs being pushed back (seriously, I felt it). When the ride was over, I was really dizzy and I fell down when getting out. XD I stumbled to the attendant and got my stuff back. I considered going on the other ride but it looked like my fursuit head won't fit in so I left to get some food cuz I was really hungry. Note: Here's where the order of events become cloudy. I went to the food stalls at the lobby but they didn't have plain chips so I looked at the menu of the restuarant but everything was over £10 and included nothing I like so I carried on my quest for food. I tried to look for a café but I had no luck finding the entrance but it turned out to be closed anyways. I saw that there was a photoshoot queue but it was too long and I didn't want to sit around waiting so I wandered off to a nearby room that had Smash Bros on. I played a bit of Smash Bros but I lost as I couldn't get used to the Gamecube controller as I use either the Gamepad or Wiimote and Numchuck. I left to carry on looking for food. I got out of my costume because I was really warm and wanted fresh air...funny enough, the same toilets still stunk of diarrhoea so I endured that and go back in my normal clothes. I left Diego Claw in the luggage keeping place and attended an event. I showed up to an inflatable toy event where people can play with the inflatable toys. I saw the inflatable toys that I only saw in pictures in real life. I messed about with the toys, mainly holding them and sitting on the big toys, it was pretty cool! There were some people playing volleyball catch and I joined in. Someone got hit on the head and we all laughed. Eventually, I got bored and left to do something else. I found an exit to the NEC but the door wouldn't open. I walked back and some guys asked me if I wanted chicken nuggets, I said yes and they left through the exit I tried to leave through. I quietly followed them without talking to them as I tagged along without asking directly. They mentioned that the air was really humid but I've already noticed, it was a bit hard to breathe. As soon as I saw the entrance to the NEC, I split up and went the other way. I saw that many of the shops and restuarants were closed, I was fuming because I was really hungry. Thankfully, I found a Subway that was open and had the usual. OMG, it felt great! While I was eating, I saw some kids ride around on their bikes and they got told off by one of the security staff, turns out they're multiple offenders! Good riddence, I hate noisy kids on bikes, it makes them look like thugs! I finished my food and head back. Art Auction I didn't plan on buying anything, I just wanted to look at the art they had to offer. I had to pee so I left my stuff behind and made a beeline to the diarrhoea toilets as it was the only one I could find then dashed back; my stuff was okay. Very frequently, a group of people called "The Angry Bidders" or something tried too hard to get people bidding. There was one thing I was interested in which was a fursuit but I don't think that I had the right size for it so I passed on it. Somethings sold for a really high price such as an exclusive Vulpix Build-a-Bear toy, Toothless painting, some other things but I don't remember it clearly. I was playing on my DS while watching so I wasn't paying full attention. ^ ^' While I was looking around at the audience, I noticed a woman with a really cool crocodile shirt, I wish I had the courage to ask her where she got it from but I didn't. She did look a bit like she had a Tumblr blog, maybe that factored in. My DS had a low battery so I had to turn it off. I stayed till the last bid because they said they had 2 NSFW stuff and I was curious on what they were. "What kind of NSFW art would they accept?" To my disappointment, it was a weird photo and a tub of tiny dildos and I just walked out immediatly. Heading back After that, I had to wait two hours for the disco to start but I was really tired so I decided to head back to the hotel. I arranged for my taxi and I withdrew some money in case I didn't have enough and I misplaced the money I set aside. When I went outside, it was HAMMERING down with rain. I got in the taxi and headed back. I talked to the taxi driver a bit but then the rain got really loud! It had been since 2013 I saw rain that bad (not as bad but definitely close) and there was thunder and lightning. When I was outside of my hotel, I had to go in the boot to get my suitcase. The driver opened it via button and I made a 10 second dash from the car door, to the boot and to the hotel. In those ten seconds, it looked like I emerged from a pool; the rain was THAT bad. I chilled in my pyjamas and watched DVDs and had leftover Chinese till bed. I'm going back next year. Pictures cf18 1.jpg|Swag 1 cf18 2.jpg|Swag 2 cf18 3.jpg|Swag 3 cf18 4.jpg|Swag 4 I could have took more photos but I didn't bother. I hope I was in the background of other people's photos though. Category:Chronicles Category:Furry stuff Category:2018